staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 października 1994
TVP 1 7.00 Z Polski 7.10 Eko echo 7.25 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 7.50 Agrolinia 8.30 Sportowa apteka 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 "Ziarno" - program red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.35 Dla dzieci i młodzieży: 5 -10 -15 oraz film prod. ang. "Niezwykły przyjaciel" 11.00 "Zrodzone do wolności" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 11.50 Swojskie klimaty - magazyn weekendowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Swojskie klimaty - magazyn weekendowy 13.00 Zwierzęta świata - Sztuka przetrwania - Zabójcze jady - serial prod. ang 13.30 Walt Disney przedstawia - "Goofy i inni" - "Zorro" (7,8) 14.45 Teatr Rozmaitości - Włodzimierz Perzyński: "Uśmiech losu" 15.50 Daj szansę dzieciakowi 16.05 Kraj - magazyn 16.30 "Sceny domowe" (5) - "Nad mapą" - widowisko teatralne Henryka Bardijewskiego 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 17.45 Mini videofashion 18.05 "Beverly Hills, 90210" (2) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Małe Wiadomości DD 19.10 Wieczorynka - "Listonosz Pat" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Odnależć siebie" - film fab. prod. USA (1991 r., 91 min) 21.50 Zwyczajni - niezwyczajni 22.45 Zapach śmierci - reportaż Jarosława Kamieńskiego ze wsi Kołyban na Białorusi 23.25 Wiadomości 23.35 Sportowa sobota 24.00 "Pokłon dla zawodnika" - film science fiction prod. USA (1989 r., 104 min) 1.45 "Raptus" - film kryminalny prod. franc. (1983 r., 98 min) 3.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Shanties '94 - Con brio - przegląd piosenki żeglarskiej 7.30 Tacy sami 7.50 Spotkania z językiem migowym 7.55 Powitanie 8.00 Wspólnota w kulturze: Tadeusz Koper - Powrót do żródeł 8.30 "Sandokan" (21) - serial anim. prod. hiszp. 9.00 Programy lokalne 10.00 Monografia współczesnego Wojska Polskiego - Okręg Krakowski 10.30 Animals 11.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 12.00 Akademia Filmu Polskiego - "Ocalenie" (1972 r., 88 min) 13.40 Studio Dwójki 13.45 Szkoła kłamców - Zbigniew Wodecki 14.30 "Życie obok nas" - "Widziane z bliska" - "Ryby" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.00 Studio Sport - Apetyt na zdrowie 15.30 Studio Dwójki 15.45 Wysypisko - telenowela TVP 16.00 "Grace w opałach" (9) - serial prod. USA 16.30 Familiada - teleturniej 17.00 Gwiazdy Sopotu - Krzysztof Krawczyk, Edyta Górniak 17.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.30 7 dni świat 19.00 Gra - teleturniej 19.35 "Dziura w koszu" - program Jurka Owsiaka 20.00 Koncert miesiąca - "Hey" w Katowicach 20.40 Spotkanie z Ericem Claptonem 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Słowo na niedzielę 21.35 Camerata 2 przedstawia - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Warszawski Festiwal Filmowy 22.25 Łowcy nagród: "Tom Horn" - western prod. USA (1980 r., 94 min) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Woodstock '94 2.00 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.00 Dziś w Teletrójce (powt.) 7.15 Kraj cudów na pustkowiu 7.45 Kino Teletrójki. "Rózowa dama" - telenowela prod. wenez. (pow. 121,122, 123) 10.00 Wielka saga zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 10.30 Wielka Brytania od kuchni - serial dokumentalny 11.00 2 + 1 i więcej 11.30 Spotkania autorskie 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Gazeta domowa i MTV 12.30 Paryskie spotkania - Prześliczna wiolonczelistka 13.00 Sobota w Bytkowie 13.30 Gol 13.45 W cztery świata strony 14.10 Muzyka i polityka 15.10 Miasto Piesprawia (9) - "Więcej życia" 15.35 Świat cyrku braci Ringling 16.15 Nie z tej ziemi 16.35 Aktualności (2) 16.40 Powitanie 16.45 Mag. filmowy 17.15 Reklama reklamy 17.30 Teatrałki 17.35 Co ludzie powiedzą - serial 18.10 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.40 Country Bar 19.00 Kronika 19.15 Kino Teletrójki: "Odrzucony" - film fab. prod. USA, 91 min 20.50 Off Beat 21.20 Muza i muzyka - rzecz o Liszcie 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.10 Różnorodnosć kultur - "Zagrożenie czy szansa" 22.30 Sport w Teletrójce 23.30 Najt szoł 24.00 Kino Teletrójki: "Widok z sypialni" - film prod. USA Polsat 8.30 Pac Man (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Sąsiedzi (194) - australijski serial obyczajowy 9.30 Fashion TV 10.00 Telewizja 101 (2) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 11.00 Brygada Acapulco (2) - amerykański serial sensacyjno-przygodowy 12.00 Wielkie gwiazdy, wielkie filmy: Maroko (USA, 1930, 92 min) 13.40 Oskar - mag. filmowy 14.30 4x4 - mag. motoryzacyjny 15.00 Daktari (29) - amerykanskI serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 16.00 Prawo Burke'a (1) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 17.00 Rajska Plaża (5) - amerykański serial dla młodzieży 17.30 Banana Split (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 He-Man (72) - serial ammowany dla dzieci 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Wichrowe Wzgórza (5) - angielski miniserial 20.00 Film tygodnia: Nie płacz, to tylko piorun (USA 1982, 108 min) 22.00 Północny brzeg (USA 1987, 96 min) 24.00 Sugarcubes - koncert rockowy 1.00 Link Joumal - mag. mody 1.30 Pożegnanie TV Kraków 15.00 Powitanie 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Miasto Piesprawia - film anim. dla dzieci 15.35 Świat cyrku braci Ringling (6) 16.15 Nie z tej ziemi - komedia dla młodzieży (5) 16.35 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - inform. mag. turystyczny 16.45 Mag. katolicki 17.15 Prodiż - mag. kulinarny 17.40 Co ludzie powiedzą (6) 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Słoń Benjamin - film anim. (6) 19.00 Mag. rekreacyjny 19.20 Odrzucony - film fab. USA, 1991 20.40 Off Beat (6) 21.25 Mag. popularnonaukowy Zero Jeden 21.40 Koncert muzyczny 22.00 Kronika 22.10 Sport 22.20 Tajniki psychologii 22.40 Kocie clipy 22.55 Nasza Antena 23.00 Egzamin końcowy, USA 1981 0.30 Hejnał TV Polonia 8.00 Powitanie, program dnia 8.05 Apetyt na zdrowie 8.40 Hity satelity (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Ziarno 9.35 Brawo? Bis? 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Weekend 12.15 WOW - serial TVP 12.45 Teatr Komedii Gabriela Zapolska - Żabusia 13.20 Weekend z TV Polonia 14.15 Piknik country Mrągowo '94 14.45 Weekend z TV Polonia 15.00 Zmiennicy - serial TVP 16.00 Weekend z TV Polonia - sport z satelity 18.00 Mrożek bez granic: Byłem chciany - Stanisław Mrożek w rozmowie z Jerzym Koenigiem 18.55 Weekend z TV Polonia 19.20 Dobranocka: Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Piknik country Mrągowo '94 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Klątwa doliny węży - film pol. 23.05 Program na niedzielę 23.10 Słowo na niedzielę 23.15 Bezludna wyspa 0.10 Winda 1.00 Wodzirej - film fab. 2.30 Zakończenie programu BBC1 7.00 Lassie Concluding a two-part adventure....8353301 7.25 News and Weather 7.30 Pingu 7.35 Happy Birthday 7.45 Marlene Marlowe Investigates 8.05 Albert the 5th Musketeer 8.30 The New Adventures of Superman 9.15 Live and Kicking 12.12 Weather 12.15 Grandstand 12.20 Football Focus 13.00 News 13.05, 14.40 Golf Semi-final 14.00 Snooker 16.40 Final Score 17.15 News and Weather 17.25 Regional News and Sport 17.30 Steve Wright's People Show 18.10 Bruce Forsyth's Generation Game 19.10 A Challenge Anneka Special 20.00 Casualty 20.50 News and Sport 21.10 The Hard Way 22.55 Match of the Day 23.55 The Danny Baker Show 0.40 Golf 1.20 Prison for Children 2.50 Weather 2.55 Close BBC2 8.05 Open University 8.05 Envoi: Takeoff in French 8.15 Livingwith Technology: For Your 9.05 Children, Science and Commonsense 9.30 The Right Course forYou? 9.55 Opening Up 10.00 Asia Two 10.00 Chanakya 10.40 Network East 11.10 Style Today 11.50 Film 94 with Barry Norman 12.20 San Francisco 14.10 Timewatch 15.00 Rancho Notorious 16.30 Snooker 17.15 Saturday Week 17.15 Late Again 18.00 TOTP 2 18.45 What the Papers Say 19.00 News and Sport 19.15 Assignment: Shot By a Kid 20.00 The Director's Place 20.50 Another Country.... Rwandan Stories 21.00 Knowing Me, Knowing You ... with Alan Partridge 21.30 Elizabeth R 23.00 The Moral Maze 23.45 Tokyo Drifter 1.05 Snooker 2.05 Fast Forward